12 days till Christmas
by tinnie75
Summary: A series of Christmas themed drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's been a while since I updated Captured and I'm sorry for letting you wait, but I was busy and then I decided to bring you this series of Christmas themed drabbles. I don't know how many of them there will be, but I'll try to finish as many as I can before Christmas. I hope you enjoy the first one :)**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Cristina asked instead of greeting when she walked into her apartment. The sweet smell coming from kitchen led her there and a big smile grew on her face when she saw her husband and daughter. Their faces, just as the whole kitchen, were covered in flour and chocolate, but they both looked adorable.

"Mommy," Hailey shrieked excitedly when she saw her mum, eager to tell her what she and her dad were doing the whole afternoon. "We're making cookies for Santa," the little girl explained.

"I see. It smells delicious." Cristina stroked her daughter's hair and gave her a kiss on her flour covered cheek. "I bet Santa will be very happy to eat them," she said and Jackson grinned at her, both knowing they would be the ones secretly eating the cookies at night after placing the presents for Hailey under the Christmas tree.

"You think?" Hailey asked with a bit of worry. She really wanted Santa to like the cookies she made for him and she was afraid that if he didn't he would be sad and never come to bring her presents again.

"I'm more than sure about that."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes the second drabble of this Christmas series. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Mistletoe!" Meredith yelled out all of sudden, when she noticed her best friend and Jackson standing under the mistletoe she hang in her living room earlier that day. She didn't know why she did. She was never into Christmas traditions. But then again she had never hosted a Christmas party before either.

Cristina looked up to see a little green plant hanging above her and shot Meredith a death glare. Why did she even have something like that in her house? And why did she have to point out that she and Jackson were standing underneath it. Cristina didn't want to kiss him. Not because she didn't find him attractive. She did. And that was the problem. When they kissed years ago, she had a reason to stop him. But now she was single. And she was afraid that if their lips met again she wouldn't be able to stop. She would kiss him, she would fall for him and then he would break her heart. That was how it always went and she wanted to avoid it.

"C'mon Cristina. I hope you're not too shy to give me a kiss in a room full of people. If so we can go somewhere more private," Jackson said with a grin and winked at her. He too remembered the kiss he and Cristina shared a long time ago. There was no way he could ever forget about it. After all he still felt attracted to her. Even though she rejected him on multiple occasions. And while he knew that a single kiss could bring all the old feelings back, he was willing to take that risk just to taste Cristina's lips one more time.

"Of course I'm not too shy to kiss you I just…" Cristina tried to argue, but realized she didn't have any good reason not to kiss him. At least not one that she could tell him. "Okay, just get away with it," she said and rolled her eyes before closing them and waiting for Jackson to kiss her, while hoping it wouldn't make her feel anything.

Jackson's grin turned into a small smile as he placed his hands on Cristina's hips and pulled her closer to him. He waited for a second, just admiring how beautiful she looked before leaning over to her and softly kissing her. The moment their lips met they both had only one thought. _We're doomed._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took me a little longer to post another drabble but the last week of school got a little crazier than I expected. But here it is now and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"It's freezing in here," Cristina complained as she walked into the living room, her teeth chattering from the cold.

"The power is still off due to the snowstorm so the heating is not working, but don't worry I'm setting up fire and it will be warm and cozy here in a minute," Jackson said, a small smile not leaving his lips despite the terribly low temperature. In fact, he enjoyed that they could spend one night by the candlelight and not be disturbed by the rest of the world.

"It better be before I freeze to death." She frowned and cursed the electric heating in her mind. What kind of stupid idea was that? A few hours without power and their whole apartment turned into one big cryochamber.

"Don't worry. Come here." Jackson took Cristina's hand into his, pulling her to the ground next to him and wrapping a warm blanket around her. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Really? It seems pretty bad to me," Cristina muttered. She didn't understand why Jackson kept smiling. It was cold and dark and they couldn't even get to the hospital to do something useful because of the amount of snow on the roads that Seattle wasn't used to. The whole day just sucked.

"Oh c'mon, don't be such a pessimist. We can just spend the whole night here, together under a blanket, trying to warm each other up. It sounds pretty good to me." Jackson smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Cristina's lips, while pulling her even closer to him, trying to warm her up a little. Maybe that would make her feel a little bit better.

Cristina twisted her lips to the side, thinking about what Jackson had just said. Spending a night together was always a good thing, but she could still imagine it being better than shivering in front of a fireplace. "I don't know. I'd rather we spent it in bed. We could do much more there," she added the last sentence with a tiny smirk on her lips.

"You wanna do something more? Like something that warms you up more quickly than just snuggling under a blanket?" Jackson asked and the smile on his face turned into a huge grin. He didn't even need to hear what she said to know what she was implying to. The sparkle in her eyes always got it away.

"Yes." Cristina nodded eagerly.

"Hmmm… let's see what I can do about it. But I'm warning you. Some clothes will have to be removed." He winked at her and moved his hands to her hips, slowly pushing her shirt upwards and revealing her soft skin.

"Whatever it takes," Cristina whispered and pressed her lips against Jackson's, pulling him on top of her. They were about to get warmed up in the best possible way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas is here soon and to make the waiting a tiny bit shorter here is another drabble.**

* * *

It was the first time Cristina was decorating a Christmas tree. She watched people do it many times before, but she was usually just the one sitting next to them with a glass of eggnog in her hand and telling them they were doing it wrong. But as she just found out, it was harder then it seemed. However it was her first Christmas with Jackson. Well of course if you didn't count that they made out a little during the last year's Christmas party. And she wanted to do something nice for him. But Cristina was Jewish and never liked Christmas. She wasn't supposed to like it. So choosing what to do was quite difficult. And then it hit her. She and Jackson just moved in together and even though he loved Christmas, he was willing to give up all the decorations and most of the traditions because he knew Cristina wasn't a fan of it. So she decided to decorate their apartment a little. Jackson was on-call most of the day so she had plenty of time to buy some decorations and a Christmas tree. And after a few hours of trying to make it look as good as possible, she was almost done. She knew it could still look better, but after all it was her first time decorating a Christmas tree so Jackson would have to forgive her for the mistakes. She looked at her watch, wondering when he would come home and just a few seconds later she heard the keys in the lock.

"I'm home," Jackson announced as he walked into the apartment and his jaw dropped a little when he saw the living room. There were Christmas lights and ornaments everywhere and also a big Christmas tree in the middle of the room.

"Oh, hey." Cristina smiled shyly when she saw Jackson looking around the room. Suddenly she felt like it wasn't such a good idea.

"You decorated a Christmas tree," he said as if not believing it. Actually, he couldn't believe it. "And pretty much the whole apartment."

"Yeah, I did. And I know it looks stupid because I've never done that before. And the tree keeps tilting to one side and I don't know what to do about it. I guess baking cookies would be a better idea, but I can't bake so I thought I would at least decorate it here a little. Because that can't be so difficult, right? At least it never seemed to be. But it's harder than I thought and…" Cristina kept rambling, trying to explain why she did that.

"You decorated a Christmas tree," Jackson repeated one more time and smiled. "It's nice."

"Yeah. Because you were going to give it up for me. And I know you love Christmas. And I love you. So I thought…" Jackson placed a finger to her lips to shush her and then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I love you too," he whispered, his smile widening even more before leaning over and giving her a long passionate kiss.

* * *

**Please let me know whether you enjoyed this little story. It always inspires me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is more of a short one-shot than a drabble and it's also really cheesy, but who cares? It's Christmas time. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Hey, I've been looking for you all day. I couldn't wait to give you my present," Jackson said with excitement in his voice when he finally spotted Cristina and rushed forward to her, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I've been in surgery for ten hours," Cristina explained, letting out a small yawn and placed her head on Jackson's shoulder. Even though she loved long surgeries, they were really exhausting and all she wanted to do now was to lie down in an on-call room with her boyfriend's arms wrapped around her body. "And I told you not to give me Christmas presents."

"Well it's not a Christmas present. Even though I have that one for you too but you'll get that tomorrow. This is an anniversary present."

"An anniversary present?" Cristina raised her eyebrows. "But our first date wasn't until January."

"It wasn't, but I'd rather mark our anniversary as the day when you changed your mind about me." A big smile spread on his face as he remembered the day.

_**1 year ago**_

"_Spending Christmas Eve at a bar? I thought I was going to be the only one," Jackson said as he sat on the barstool next to Cristina and ordered a beer. _

"_I'm Jewish so it's not such a big deal," Cristina replied, not looking up from her drink._

"_Right. I forgot."_

"_What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have places to be at or a girlfriend waiting for you?" Cristina asked after a moment of silence._

"_Nope." Jackson shook his head and took a gulp of his beer. "Nowhere to be and in case you haven't heard, I no longer have a girlfriend either."_

"_Oh." Cristina cocked her eyebrows. Lately she had been too busy to listen to the hospital gossip. Especially since she was probably a part of it too and it wasn't something she wanted to hear._

"_I guess it's for the best anyway. We were never truly happy together."_

"_I'm starting to doubt that a thing like truly happy actually exists," she muttered bitterly. "At least I don't think I've ever experienced it."_

"_I think it does exist. If you're with the right person."_

"_Maybe there is no right person for me. Maybe you really do have to choose between work and love." Cristina sighed and downed her tequila, ordering another one right away. She didn't know why she was pouring her heart to Jackson. Maybe because he was the only one who seemed to care enough to listen to her lately or maybe she just drank too much to care who she was talking to. Either way, she was glad he was there. "I guess I should be getting used to being alone."_

"_You know that what you're saying is stupid, right?" Jackson chuckled. "You're not gonna end up alone. You're beautiful, smart, funny, maybe a little hard to get along with but it's who you are. You have no reason to end up alone."_

"_And you're telling me this because…" Cristina looked at Jackson, trying to figure out why he was so nice to her. Complimenting her. She was often mean to him, making fun of him and yet he treated her better than the people she was nice to. _

"_Because you seem to be giving up. And you can't give up. You are not there yet. And you never will be. There are people who like you. You just need to let them in. Because they just might be a little scared to tell you how they feel," Jackson said, his eyes glued to the beer in his hand, as he tried to avoid eye contact. Even though it had been years since he was last trying to hit on Cristina, his feelings towards her didn't change much. Usually they were just pushed aside because they were in a relationship with someone else. But after a long time they were both single and he couldn't help it but wondered whether things would be different if Cristina gave him a chance the first time he tried._

"_People like… you?" Cristina asked, watching him intently. She thought that after all this time Jackson was over his little crush. But there was something in his words that made her think he wasn't. And to her surprise she felt flattered. Maybe even a little happy._

"_I've always liked you. You know about that," he murmured, feeling like a teenager whose secret crush just got revealed. Except that he was in his thirties and this was no longer a secret crush. "But you were never interested so why to get into that?"_

"_Well… what if I changed my mind?" she asked hesitantly. She had no idea what she was doing or why she was doing it, but Jackson was right. She had to let people in. Whatever it meant. And she was going to do it right now._

_Jackson looked up, raising his eyebrows in surprise when he saw Cristina smiling at him. It was the first smile he had seen on her lips in weeks. "Well, then I would offer to buy you a drink."_

"_A drink it is then."_

_**Present**_

"But I don't have anything for you," Cristina said, feeling a little guilty for not buying Jackson anything.

"That's okay." He waved his hand as a sign that it was not a big deal. "I just really wanted to give you this. I hope you like it, but even if you don't it's fine and I can get you something else."

"Okay, then show it to me." Cristina was becoming excited as he talked about the present. She had no idea what he bought her since she didn't even expect an about the present. She had no idea what he bought her since she didn't even expect anything.

Jackson pulled a little box from his lab coat pocket and handed it to Cristina. "Open it."

Cristina just stared at the box for a couple of minutes, wondering what could be inside and then slowly opened it. A huge smile appeared on her face when she saw expensive looking silver watch. "It's so beautiful, Jackson. Thank you so much." She said and stood on her toes to give Jackson a soft kiss.

"Turn it around," Jackson prompted her as he pulled away.

Cristina gave him a confused look, but didn't wait and turned the watch around. There at the bottom of the watch the tiny letters said: "For the only person that makes me truly happy." Cristina's smile grew even wider and she pulled Jackson in for another kiss, this time much longer and passionate than the one before. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered and hugged her. Truly happy really did exist. You just had to find the right person.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's Christmas Eve and that means it's the ideal time for the last Christmas drabble. Merry Christmas and I hope you all enjoy this little story :)**

* * *

"Mommy, daddy Santa came!" two little kids yelled as they rushed to their parents' bedroom, excited when they saw a bunch of presents under the Christmas tree. They were only three and five years old so it was one of their first Christmas mornings when they were realizing what was going on.

"Five more minutes," Cristina groaned when the kids burst into her bedroom at 7am. Usually they were the ones who didn't want to get out of the bed in the morning, but of course the one time she could sleep in they had to wake up so early. But she couldn't blame them. It was Christmas and all the kids were eager to see what Santa brought for them.

"How about we go downstairs, make mummy some coffee and wait for her to join us to unpack the presents?" Jackson suggested when he saw how impatient and excited his kids looked. He knew that all they wanted was to open their presents but he also knew that Cristina wouldn't want to miss that no matter how much she wanted to sleep.

"Okay," both of the kids said at once and nodded. "But hurry, mummy," five years old Leah pleaded, her curly hair bouncing around her face as she kept jumping on the spot, not wanting to wait too long before opening her presents. There were many things she wanted and she hoped Santa brought her at least one of them. After all she was trying to be a good girl the whole year.

"Let mommy wake up for a bit before we get to the presents, okay?" Jackson said as he led the kids out of the bedroom and Cristina mouthed a silent 'thank you' to him.

"Mommy!" Timothy shrieked when Cristina entered the living room a couple of minutes later and ran towards her.

"Hey, baby." Cristina smiled and lifted her son in her arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Do you want to go see what Santa brought you?" The little boy nodded and Leah excitedly jumped in her seat at the mention of Santa. "Okay, let's wait for your daddy to get here and then we can start." Just as she finished the sentence Jackson walked into the living room carrying two cups of coffee.

"Can we go look now?" Leah asked, making puppy eyes at her parents.

"Sure, let's see who was a good kid." Jackson smirked and started to distribute the gifts between his two children.

About an hour later when all the gifts were unpacked and both kids were quietly playing with their new toys, Jackson wrapped his arms around Cristina's waist and kissed her neck. "I think there is one more gift left for you," he said and handed Cristina a tiny velvet box.

"For me?" Cristina raised her eyebrows, having no idea what it could be. "I'm Jewish I already got much more gifs than I should have."

"This one is special. So just open it." Jackson hurried her, trying not to look nervous.

"Oh, my god." Cristina gasped when she opened the box, seeing a little diamond ring inside it. "Is this… Are you…" She had problems forming words, but she didn't need to because Jackson interrupted her.

"I know you said we don't need to be married to be happy. And I agree. I'm very happy with you and our two kids. Happier than I ever thought I would be. And if you say no, it's okay. Nothing changes. But I love you and I want you to be me wife. So, will you marry me?"

Cristina stared at him for a moment, not because she would be hesitating but because she was still in shock. She and Jackson had been together for over eight years and even though she told him she didn't want to get married, secretly she hoped he would at least try to ask her. When she noticed the worried and nervous expression on his face she realized she still hadn't told him her answer. "Yes! Yes, of course I will marry you."

Jackson let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and pulled Cristina into a hug, kissing her passionately. Then he took the ring out of the box, sliding it on her finger. "It fits perfectly." He smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

"What's happening?" Timothy asked curiously when he looked up from his new toys and saw his parents hugging, smiling widely.

"Mommy and daddy are gonna get married," Leah who was silently listening to her parents' conversation explained.

"Yes, we are." They both nodded with goofy smiles on their lips and the kids rushed towards their parents to hug them. They weren't sure how the wedding would affect anything, but they knew it was a good thing worth celebrating.

"Can I be a flower girl?" Leah asked after a while, hoping her parents would agree. Her friend Sofia told her about how she was a flower girl on aunt Lexie's and uncle Mark's wedding and ever since that Leah wanted to be a flower girl too.

"Of course. You'll be the cutest flower girl ever," Jackson said and pressed a big kiss Leah's cheek. He had no idea what kind of wedding Cristina wanted for them, but there was no doubt that their daughter would be a flower girl. "And your mommy will be the prettiest bride ever," he added and Cristina gave him a beaming smile. Ten years ago she imagined her life completely differently, but now she couldn't be happier.


End file.
